Deux effondrements pour une vérité
by Katkitten4
Summary: Quand Kate Beckett ouvre enfin les yeux sur ses sentiments, il est possible que ce soit trop tard...


Bonsoir tout le monde,

j'ai écrit cet OS il y a un an passé et je me suis dit que, bien que cela se passe durant la saison 4 vous alliez peut-être aimé.

**Titre**: deux effondrements pour une vérité  
**Genre**: tout public  
**Personnages**: Beckett, Castle, Espo et Ryan. (plus un médecin!)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai écrit ça que pour mon propre plaisir, et pour le vôtre aussi

Bonne lecture !

**POV de Rick **

- Beckett ?

La principale intéressée se retourna vers moi, dans un soupir d'exaspération. Il faut dire que sur cette affaire je n'avais pas été très tendre avec elle. J'avais pris plaisir à la faire enrager par mes jeux de mots morbides. Etait-ce ma faute si la victime avait été retrouvée baignant dans son sang au cœur d'une bibliothèque ? Cela m'avait forcément rappelé la célèbre scène du Cluedo, et j'avais envisagé l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait là d'une reproduction grandeur nature du jeu de société, ce qui, bien sûr, m'avait valu un regard assassin de la part de ma muse.

- Quoi Castle ? Demanda-t-elle, dans un souffle. Sa voix froide me fit comprendre que j'avais été trop loin auparavant, mais cette situation m'échappait. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette enquête. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, je ne m'inquiétais pas sur le dénouement de cette affaire. Comme à chaque fois que Kate courrait un danger, mon sixième sens se réveillait. J'étais là, près d'elle, prêt à la protéger de quiconque, je ne voyais donc aucune raison d'avoir cette sensation qui me nouait l'estomac.  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, lançai-je sérieusement. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand son regard s'accrocha au mien. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme dit-on, alors, si tel était réellement le cas, elle pouvait y lire que je ne mentais pas, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas encore d'une de mes pitreries puériles.  
- Ok, Castle. Répondit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Si vous voulez vous pouvez retourner à la voiture. Mais je vous rappelle que nous devons interroger cet homme, et le capitaine ne voulant pas d'engouement de la part des journalistes autour de cette affaire, je n'ai d'autres choix que de venir le voir ici. C'est tout de même moins flagrant que de sortir de ce bâtiment avec le patron d'une firme internationale, menottes aux poignets.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer sa démarche assurée, malgré ses talons de 10 cm de haut. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle me dise comment elle pouvait courir avec de pareils objets de torture ! Les portes s'ouvrirent, elle entra, fit un signe de la tête, question implicite à laquelle je répondis en me précipitant à sa suite, esquissant un sourire forcé.

Mon angoisse ne cessait de monter tout comme cette « boîte à sardine ». Beckett fixait les numéros s'affichant sur l'écran, ne semblant faire attention à mon état. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel anxieux, mais depuis la mort de Montgomery et l'attaque du sniper, mon instinct semblait s'être développé, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kate. Etant dans le fond de l'habitacle, je pouvais la détailler, admirant son profil, laissant mes yeux glisser sur son front, ses yeux verts qui pouvaient vous faire perdre pied, son nez, sa bouche sur laquelle je … STOP Castle ! Je ne devais pas avoir de telles pensées dans ce genre d'endroits. Je devais avant tout rester professionnel, d'autant plus qu'un signal d'alarme intérieur m'indiquait que le danger était plus proche que jamais. Si je m'étais écouté, si la porte de l'ascenseur ne s'était pas ouverte à cet instant, j'aurais appuyé sur le bouton amorçant ainsi notre descente, éloignant par la même occasion mon lieutenant préférée.

**POV de Kate**

L'aveu de Castle me rendait nerveuse, mais pour rien au monde je ne le lui aurait avoué. Jusqu'à présent, ses intuitions s'étaient révélées exactes. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que cette fois serait une erreur. Il avait tendance à vouloir me surprotéger ces derniers temps, non pas que ça me dérangeait, mais il m'était de moins en moins facile de rester neutre avec lui aussi près de moi. Le rempart érigé autour de moi depuis le meurtre de ma mère avait été sérieusement fragilisé suite à l'attaque du sniper et aux mots décisifs de Castle. Chaque café, chaque sourire, chaque regard de sa part était comme une pierre ôtée, laissant une brèche apparaitre. Étonnamment, je n'éprouvais plus le besoin de lutter contre cela, empiler de nouvelles pierres pour remplacer celles détruites demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie. Cette frontière ne me protégeait pas des sentiments éprouvés envers mon partenaire.

En parlant de partenaire, je sentais d'ailleurs son regard sur moi. Il avait une manière d'observer bien à lui, me donnant l'impression que chaque petit détail était retenu au fond de sa mémoire. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce regard n'était pas aussi léger que d'habitude, je pouvais ressentir la gravité de celui-ci, empreint d'une inquiétude grandissante. Je secouais mentalement la tête, mon instinct de flic était constamment en éveil depuis le début de cette enquête, si bien que le pressentiment de Castle fut à mes yeux le simple écho de mes sensations. Le silence n'avait rien de semblable à ceux que nous partagions habituellement, celui-ci n'était en rien complice, ni rassurant, bien au contraire. Il paraissait préoccupant. Castle avait-il raison ? Un danger nous guettait-il, tel un nuage gorgé d'eau au-dessus de nos têtes, n'attendant que le moment propice pour déverser sa foudre à notre encontre ? Je commençai à le croire dès que je pénétrai dans le couloir. Tout était silencieux. Nous étions à l'étage des bureaux, en plein milieu d'après-midi, ce qui pouvait expliquer cette absence de présence. Cependant, je décidai de rester sur mes gardes, la main prête à saisir l'arme rangée dans son holster accrochée à ma ceinture. Alors que dans le hall d'entrée grouillaient de nombreux hommes d'affaires dans un brouhaha typique à ce genre d'endroit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir dans ce silence la preuve du pressentiment de Castle.

Je jetai un œil vers lui, près de moi comme toujours, me suivant comme une ombre, un ange gardien prêt à intervenir au moindre instant. Les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés, je devinai que l'incongruité de la situation ne lui avait pas échappé. « Allons Castle, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il n'y a aucun risque de voir débarquer un tigre au 14ème étage de ce bâtiment ! » lançai-je avec ironie, tentant d'effacer par un sourire la crainte qui lui barrait le front. Il hocha la tête, sourit brièvement, mais regarda néanmoins autour de lui, dans une attitude si puérile que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « Même pas drôle, maugréa-t-il dans une moue boudeuse, et puis, nous ne somme pas menottés, cette fois lieutenant » ajouta-t-il dans un sourire séducteur. Je secouais la tête, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Pourquoi avais-je rappelé ce moment ? Il fallait avouer que le réveil près de Castle avait été des plus agréables… mais il m'avait fallu reprendre une certaine contenance, afin de nous sortir de là. En y repensant, nous formions une bonne équipe tous les deux ! Hors de question qu'il le sache, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de prendre un air suffisant. Laissant de côté ses réflexions, j'avançai vers la porte du bureau de notre suspect. Castle se mit tout contre moi, jamais il n'aurait osé ce geste en temps normal. Je lui lançai un regard noir, posai ma main sur la poignée, l'ouvrit, et…

**POV de Rick **

Depuis quelques jours, je sentais un réel changement chez Kate. Elle semblait plus enjouée, plus accessible. Malgré ces derniers mois, malgré son mensonge dont elle ne m'avait toujours rien dit, malgré mon apparente froideur, elle faisait de petits pas vers moi, me provoquant parfois ouvertement. Ainsi, nos joutes verbales reprenaient pour mon plus grand plaisir. Le fait qu'elle fasse allusion à ce moment plutôt « kinky » me plut, enfin, en espérant qu'elle ait raison. Jamais plus je ne verrais un tigre de la même façon. Au souvenir de ce réveil, son visage penché sur moi, je ne pus retenir un sourire, ce devait être l'un de mes plus beaux réveils. Quant aux menottes… Finalement, après une certaine adaptation, être lié à Kate n'était pas si désagréable, loin de là, et je renouvellerais l'expérience dès qu'elle le voudrait. Je compris au pincement de sa lèvre qu'elle avait dit cela dans le simple but de me dérider, histoire d'alléger l'ambiance. Et elle avait réussi, tout en se faisant elle aussi prendre au piège. Malgré cela, l'angoisse ne s'arrêtait de sourdre en moi. Je m'approchai un peu plus, me collai presqu'à Kate. Elle tourna la tête, me fusilla du regard, ouvrit la porte, et …

**POV de Kate**

Je me réveille, haletante, comme sortie d'un cauchemar. A la grande différence que ça n'en est pas un. Je me souviens avoir ouvert la porte, une détonation, une sensation de souffle, un poids sur moi, le trou noir. Rien d'autre. Ah si ! Le cri de Castle― « Kate ! ». Oh mon Dieu ! Castle ! Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, impossible aussi de m'asseoir, je ne peux que soulever ma tête. Castle ! Je pose mes mains autour de moi, cherche en vain sa présence. Je sens enfin le tissu de sa veste sous mes doigts. Je rampe vers lui, pose ma main sur sa poitrine qui se soulève. Je soupire de soulagement, il vit. Castle ! Castle ! soufflai-je, Castle, réveillez-vous ! Je le secoue lentement, puis un peu plus fort. Il est toujours sans connaissance, et je commence à m'inquiéter. Castle ! Je caresse son visage, à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, sans réellement prendre conscience de mon geste. Un grognement se fait entendre, je souris, sa main attrape la mienne, la serre, « Kate » soupire-t-il en souriant. « Castle ! murmuré-je, je vous promets que la prochaine fois ce genre de réveil ne sera pas dans un lieu inapproprié mais pour l'instant… REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! » Il marmonne, lâche ma main et se tient la tête. J'y suis peut-être allée fort, mais ma crainte de le voir inconscient ainsi que mon angoisse d'être sous les décombres, dans une poche d'air qui ne durera pas, ont parlé pour moi. « Vous pouvez bouger ? »

**POV de Rick**

Douce coïncidence, il suffisait de penser à ce réveil sur le matelas pour que cela se reproduise… sur le carrelage cette fois ! La première chose dont je me souvienne, c'est cette explosion, mon cri, ma peur pour Kate, le noir, la poussière et la douleur. A propos de douleur, j'ai l'impression d'être coincé. Cela me semble néanmoins dérisoire face à cette tonne de gravats nous bloquant toute sortie. Je devine plus que ne distingue le visage de Kate, la poche d'air nous laisse si peu de lumière, d'autant que la poussière n'est pas encore retombée. Inutile de le voir, je sais qu'elle s'en veut, je l'ai ressenti dans sa voix. « Vous pouvez bouger ? » me demande-t-elle, je m'appuie sur les coudes, une douleur atroce se fait ressentir au niveau des côtes, je serre les dents, elle ne doit pas le savoir ! Je bouge ma jambe droite, mais la gauche est totalement bloquée, et un gémissement de douleur m'échappe en tentant de la décoincer. Elle s'approche, frôle ma jambe, saisit la poutre qui est tombée dessus. « A trois, je la soulève et vous retirez votre pied, ok ? » J'acquiesce, attends le signal, elle soulève légèrement, et de nouveaux gravats s'abattent sur nous. J'ai peur de comprendre. Kate se remet à hauteur de mon visage, son regard brille dans la pénombre. « Ok, Castle, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Laquelle voulez-vous en premier ? » Connaissant mon optimisme, il vaut mieux que je sache la mauvaise d'abord, cela me permettra de ne pas trop m'inquiéter en entendant la suite.

**POV de Kate**

Je secoue la tête, c'est tout à fait lui, ça. Trouver la force de plaisanter dans un moment critique. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que sa jambe ne parait pas cassée. La mauvaise … « c'est qu'elle est porteuse de ce que nous pourrions appeler le nouveau plafond, c'est ça ? » dit-il à ma place. Je baisse la tête, espérant ainsi cacher mon désespoir. Je sais, je dois être forte, mais j'aurais dû l'écouter ! Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir à ce point ? Je ne suis plus une bleue tout de même ! Prenant mon portable, une désagréable surprise m'attend : l'écran est cassé, il a dû se briser lors de la chute. « Castle, dis-je, passez-moi votre portable ! Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons un peu de réseau. » Il glisse sa main dans la poche interne de son blouson, essayant de dissimuler un rictus de douleur. Je me penche sur lui, appuie doucement sur ses côtes, lui arrachant quelques cris. « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous aviez mal aux côtes ? » Il me regarde, baisse le regard comme un enfant coupable. « C'est bon, Castle. Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient cassées, peut-être seulement fissurées. En tout cas, vous allez devoir éviter les salles de sport pendant quelques semaines» ajoutai-je dans un sourire, plongeant par la même occasion ma main dans sa poche.

- Hé ! Je savais que vous étiez entreprenante Beckett mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour… Aie, aie !  
- Vous disiez Castle ? Demandé-je, tout en relâchant la petite pression que j'exerçais sur son thorax.  
- Rien, rien ! Mais par pitié Kate, ne refaites plus ça !

Je souris, l'air victorieux, mais celui-ci n'est que de courte durée. Le portable de Castle n'indique aucun réseau disponible. Nous sommes bel et bien coincés. Dans un soupir, je me passe la main sur le front, et remarque du sang. « Vous saignez Kate ! » Je me retourne vers lui, attendrie de constater une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. « Ce n'est rien Castle, je devrais survivre ! » réponde-je ironique. « Par contre, nous devrions économiser notre air, il risque de se raréfier assez vite. Le mieux, c'est d'éviter de parler. Ryan et Esposito savent où nous sommes, je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. » dis-je, m'étendant près de l'écrivain, et prenant mon mal en patience.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence de plomb, sans mauvais jeu de mots, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Castle gémir. Relevant la tête, je le vis en train d'essayer de trouver une position adéquate, bien que celles-ci fussent limitées par sa jambe. « ca va Castle ? » Il me fixa sans répondre, et à ses yeux brillants, je devinai que son état empirait. Je posai ma main sur son front brûlant et soupirai. « Ca va aller, souffla-t-il grimaçant un sourire, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. » Je me rallongeai, et laissai de nouveau le silence prendre possession de l'endroit. Je savais qu'il souffrait, mais il devait économiser ses forces. Le bois craquait, aucun bruit de circulation ou des sirènes de secours ne nous parvenaient. Nous semblions coupés du monde.

Je repensais à la dernière conversation que j'avais eue avec Lanie au sujet de mes sentiments envers Castle. J'avais fait un pas en avant ce soir-là, non, mieux, j'avais moi-même donné un coup de marteau dans cette édifice qui n'était plus qu'un simple mur autour de mon cœur. Combien de temps tiendrais-je ainsi ? Regardant le semblant de plafond, je réalisai que nous pouvions y rester cette fois. Rien ne bougeait, nous n'avions aucune preuve que les Gars ou les pompiers se soient mis à notre recherche. Peut-être nous croyaient-ils déjà morts ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne nous laisseraient pas tomber. Cherchant même nuit et jour s'il le fallait, ils étaient comme ça. Nous formions une équipe ! Sans eau, ni nourriture, nous pouvions tenir quelques jours, le seul véritable problème restait celui de l'air. L'oxygène allait bientôt manquer… Ryan et Espo nous auraient-ils retrouvés d'ici là ? Je compris qu'il était temps qu'il sache. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me raclais la gorge et pris la parole :

- Castle ?  
- Humm ?  
- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose…

**POV de Rick **

Le silence s'était abattu sur notre bulle d'air. Kate semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Quant à moi, je tentais de ne pas penser à la douleur lancinante, telles des décharges électriques qui traversaient ma jambe, remontant jusqu'aux côtes, et me concentrai sur le chapitre que j'allais pouvoir écrire dans le dernier Nikki Heat… si tant est qu'on nous sorte d'ici. « Castle, souffla Kate, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose… » Son ton n'annonçait rien qui vaille. Je n'avais que rarement entendu autant d'hésitation et de gravité dans sa voix. « Je… ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais… », je souris à l'idée que Kate, la grande Kate Beckett, puisse être déstabilisée au point de ne trouver les mots. Je lui laissais prendre son temps, la brusquer ne donnerait aucun résultat, je la connais trop pour l'ignorer. « J'ai menti », murmura-t-elle. Je sentis mon corps se contracter. Aurait-elle enfin décidé d'avouer ce qu'elle m'avait caché depuis sept mois ? Je ne répondis pas, attendais, m'impatientais presque, je n'osais esquisser le moindre geste de peur de la couper dans son élan, et de la voir fuir à nouveau… Métaphoriquement bien évidemment. « Je vous ai menti au sujet de l'enterrement de Montgomery, je… je me souviens. De tout. De mon discours, de votre cri, du coup de feu, de cette sensation de l'herbe contre mon dos, de cette douleur innommable qui m'a fait suffoquer, je me souviens de votre geste, de votre regard empli de détresse, de votre voix, de vos mots, seulement… je n'étais pas prête Castle ! Pas prête à entendre cela ! Roy venait de mourir, on me tirait dessus, et vous étiez là, penché sur moi, me faisant une véritable déclaration, alors que je sentais la vie partir. J'avais mal, Castle, tellement ! Je… A mon réveil, je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter tout cela. Les circonstances de votre aveu étaient dramatiques et… J'ai eu peur. Peur que vous n'ayez dit cela que dans le simple but de me faire tenir le coup, de rester consciente. Alors, j'ai fait ce que je savais faire de mieux. J'ai fui. Pendant ces trois mois, je me suis demandé ce que je devais faire, et en vous revoyant, j'ai jugé qu'il était plus simple de dire que je ne me souvenais de rien. Je savais que je vous faisais souffrir, mais… Je suis désolée, Castle ! Sincèrement désolée de vous avoir menti. Je sais que vous n'avez pas dit ça sur le coup de l'émotion, je sais que vous étiez sincère, c'est juste que… J'ai besoin de temps, Castle. » Elle a dit cela d'une traite, elle a repris son souffle, a soupiré, comme débarrassé d'un poids encombrant.  
Elle attend une réponse de ma part, un geste, quelque chose. Durant sa tirade, mes poings se sont fermés instinctivement. Je sens son regard, elle espère encore une réaction. J'ai mal, mais cette douleur n'a rien de physique cette fois. Je suis partagé entre la joie et la souffrance, elle me l'avoue enfin, mais n'a pas eu assez confiance en moi, et a préféré le mensonge à la vérité. « Je sais » lançai-je dans un souffle et d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. Elle se lève, met la tête au creux de sa main, le coude appuyé contre le sol. Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues― s'en voudrait-elle à ce point ? « Vous saviez ? » demande-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. J'arrive encore, après tout ce temps, à la surprendre. « Oui, j'avais quelques doutes lors de votre retour. Rien de bien concret jusqu'à ce que vous le disiez à un suspect… » Je lui jette un coup d'œil, bref mais assez long pour qu'elle puisse voir ce que cette trahison a pu causer comme dégât. Elle se mord la lèvre, semble comprendre, compatir même. En l'espace de quelques secondes j'ai envie de la faire souffrir à mon tour, de lui hurler ce que ce mensonge représente à mes yeux, pourtant, je ne dis rien. Pas la force, pas l'envie ni le courage.  
La douleur physique reprend possession de mon être. Je me tais. La colère ne résout rien. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, elle ne pourra qu'imaginer les blessures qu'elle m'a infligées. Pourtant, j'ai réagi de la même manière avec cette hôtesse de l'air, j'ai essayé de reprendre un train de vie que j'avais abandonné 4 ans plus tôt, un train de vie qui m'a paru bien fade et sans réel intérêt. Juste une façade de beau gosse superficiel, dans le seul but de lui montrer que le lieutenant Beckett n'était pas irremplaçable. Mais elle l'est, je ne peux en douter. Je guette le moindre de ses regards, le moindre sourire, comme si mon cœur ne faisait que survivre en son absence. « Vous étiez derrière le miroir ? » dit-elle, entre demande et affirmation, elle ferme les yeux, se passe la main sur le visage, et se rallonge dans un soupir.

**POV de Kate **

Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il était là ? Comment ai-je pu ne pas me douter une seule seconde qu'il était possible que quelqu'un entende ? Qu'ai-je fait ? ! « Je suis désolée Castle. Jamais je n'ai voulu vous faire de mal. » Son regard fixe toujours la voûte, il ne dit rien, ses poings se desserrent pourtant, signe que le calme le gagne peu à peu. M'en veut-il ? Je n'ose le lui demander. Je me remets de côté, l'observe, il évite soigneusement mon regard. « Castle ! » Aucune réponse. « Castle, regardez-moi ! » Il tourne la tête, ses yeux bleus océans s'ancrent aux miens, je ressens ses blessures. « Pardonne-moi » murmuré-je si bas que je doute qu'il m'ait entendu. Une larme glisse sur ma joue, je n'en ai que faire, seul son pardon allègera totalement mon cœur du poids de ce mensonge. Les minutes s'écoulent, iris verts et iris bleus se mélangent, chacun sondant l'âme de l'autre. Il soupire, tend lentement la main vers moi, grimace, essuie ma joue, sourit. « Always » lâche-t-il dans un souffle. « Malgré tout ce que vous me faites endurer Kate, je n'arriverai jamais à être rancunier éternellement. » Une autre larme coule, pas de peine, cette fois, non. Je pose ma main sur la sienne, il tressaille, sa chaleur contre ma joue, ma chaleur contre sa main. Un frisson le traverse soudain, je repose sa main, le force à s'allonger. Il sourit, ne me quitte pas des yeux.

Le silence reprend sa place. Le temps passe. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps, est-ce la nuit, le jour ? Les crampes à l'estomac me rappellent le manque de nourriture. L'air devient de moins en moins respirable. Castle et moi avons décidé de garder nos forces le plus longtemps possible. Pourtant, j'ai une question à lui poser. « Castle, si on ne devait pas… enfin, si nous ne devions pas nous en sortir, vous auriez des regrets ? » Seul le silence répond. J'attends quelques minutes, le temps d'une réflexion. Toujours rien. « Castle ? » Je me penche vers lui, il semble dormir, son front est encore plus chaud. Il est en sueur et je ne peux rien faire ! « Castle ! Castle ! » répété-je de plus en plus fort tout en le secouant. Il réagit enfin, gémit, marmonne, je ne comprends rien. « Kate, ma jambe… mal ». Je caresse son visage, mes mains me paraissent glacées face à sa température, je chuchote, le rassure comme je le ferais pour un enfant réveillé par un cauchemar. Les yeux clos, il me prend la main, la serre contre sa poitrine.

**POV de Rick**

J'ai mal, j'ai chaud, j'ai besoin d'air et je ne peux bouger au risque de nous condamner Kate et moi ! Voilà comment se termine la vie du Maître du Macabre, enterré sous les décombres auprès de sa muse. Il faut d'ailleurs que je lui dise quelque chose, tant que j'en ai encore la force. Elle doit savoir avant que je… « Kate », soufflé-je avec effort, d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas. Elle me regarde, je le sens, mais n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour le vérifier. « Promets-moi… promets-moi de tout faire pour être heureuse. » Elle se rapproche, je peux sentir son souffle sur ma joue, sa voix trahit sa peur : « Non Castle, il est hors de question que je vous promette une telle chose ! Pensez à Alexis, elle a grandi mais elle a toujours besoin de son père, pensez à Martha… et à Ryan et Esposito ! Vous êtes leur ami, Castle ! Tenez le coup ! Pensez à vos fans qui attendent avec impatience votre dernier roman… Castle, pensez à moi. Ne me laissez pas ! Jamais je ne pourrais être heureuse sans vous, Castle ! Je vous en prie ! Bats-toi, reste avec moi, Rick ! Reste avec moi, tu m'entends ! » Je sens son autre main caresser mon visage, son front contre le mien. Elle se tait quelques secondes et souffle dans un sanglot : « Je t'aime, Rick, Je t'aime ! » et je sombre dans les ténèbres sans avoir pu lui dire à quel point je l'aime aussi.

**POV de Kate**

La respiration de Castle est devenue plus calme, plus faible aussi. Je ne veux pas le perdre ! Je me colle à lui, ma main toujours dans la sienne, mon corps contre le sien, je n'ai plus de forces soudain, et je comprends que les aventures de Nikki Heat sont sur le point de prendre fin en même temps que celles de son écrivain et de sa muse. L'oxygène manque. Quelques larmes coulent. Si seulement j'avais osé lui parler plus tôt… Trop tard pour les regrets, la seule chose qui importe à présent, c'est que nous soyons ensemble. Je pose ma tête près de mon partenaire, l'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres, et bien que j'ignore s'il m'entend encore, lui souffle deux mots avant de perdre connaissance. « Always, Rick»

Je sens quelque chose sur mon visage. Je respire sans difficulté. J'ouvre brutalement les yeux, les referme, trop de lumière, les ouvre de nouveau. Esposito et Ryan me sourient, je me relève brusquement, retire le masque à oxygène :

- Castle !  
- Hé, du calme Beckett ! ordonna Espo en me remettant le masque sur le visage. Son cas est plus sérieux que votre égratignure, mais il va s'en sortir. Vous avez eu de la chance !  
- C'est exact, intervint un secouriste. Une demi-heure de plus et Monsieur Castle et vous n'auriez jamais revu la lumière du jour. Nous avons fait quelques points sur votre contusion frontale. Quant à votre ami, sa jambe n'est ni fracturée, ni cassée, un vrai miracle quand on pense qu'elle supportait plus d'une tonne de débris au-dessus de vos têtes. Vous pouvez remercier votre bonne étoile. Beaucoup n'ont pas eu cette chance, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard vers des sacs mortuaires près de l'endroit où s'érigeait l'immeuble.

Je réalise que nous avions eu beaucoup de chance cette fois encore. J'aurais pu me retrouver là… Il aurait pu être un de ces corps… « Il faut que je le voie !» dis-je en ôtant le masque, et me levant difficilement, je tombe dans les bras d'Espo. « Holà ! Il n'est pas question que vous alliez quelques part. Castle va bien, le médecin vient de vous le dire : hormis du repos et quelques antidouleurs, il sera bien assez tôt de retour dans vos pattes, lançe-t-il dans un sourire moqueur. »  
Il ne comprend pas, il ne peut pas comprendre ! J'ai besoin de le voir, maintenant ! Ryan murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de son équipier, qui jette un regard vers Castle et reprend : « OK, vous n'allez pas vous rendre auprès de lui, on vous l'amène, ça vous va ? Mais vous gardez ça sur la figure le temps qu'on le porte ! » Joignant le geste à la parole, il me remet d'office le masque alors que j'acquiesce.  
En quelques minutes, nous sommes côte à côte, lui et moi. D'un regard, je congédie nos amis qui s'éloignent. Je le fixe, trop heureuse de voir sa poitrine se soulever à intervalle régulier. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne, frôlant de l'autre son visage, ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement, un sourire se dessine immédiatement sur ses lèvres.

- Si les anges ressemblent à ça, je veux bien rester au Paradis, dit-il en ôtant son masque.  
-Castle ! Cessez de dire des âneries pour une fois ! répliqué-je dans un sourire.  
Ses yeux brillent, cet océan m'avait manqué, sa voix, son sourire… Je ne peux plus reculer. Le mur s'est effondré en même temps que l'immeuble. Il me faut m'y habituer, mais avant…  
- Vous vous souvenez ? De ce qui s'est passé ?

Son regard se fait perçant, comme s'il tentait de reprendre conscience des derniers événements. « Je me souviens de ton mensonge. » Un long silence prend place, je baisse la tête, honteuse.  
Il se redresse, me rapproche de lui, caresse ma joue de sa main, et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. « Et de ça aussi ». Nous nous sourions, front contre front, je l'aime j'en suis certaine, et cette prise de conscience me provoque un doux frisson. Castle tentait d'obtenir mon cœur. Rick y est parvenu. Le brouhaha qui nous entoure n'existe plus depuis de longues minutes, nous avons recrée notre bulle. Il se détache de moi, sans rompre totalement le contact, et murmure deux mots, une promesse qui scelle un désir d'avenir commun. « Always Kate ».


End file.
